totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anna Maria i Zoey
thumb|250px|right|Anna Maria popycha Zoey w [[Ahoj, załogo!]] Anna Maria i Zoey to jeden z konfliktów Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Wyspy który zaczął się o Mike'a (dokładnie o Vito). Na początku wydawało się że dziewczyny dobrze się dogadują jednak gdy pojawił się Vito (jedna z osobowości Mike'a), powstała między nimi rywalizacja o chłopaka. Anna Maria chciała pozbyć się rywalki i za każdym razem obraża Zoey i jej wygląd. Po tym jak Anna Maria zrezygnowała z konkursu, Zoey nerwowo reaguje kiedy Mike (jako Vito) wspomina jej imię. Ostatecznie Mike pokonuje swoje osobowości i wybiera Zoey zamiast Anny Marii, która wydaje się nie tolerować ich związku. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Większe! Gorsze! Brutalniejsze! Obie zostały przydzielone do drużyny Zmutowanych Larw. Były też skołowane kiedy Mike zmienia się w starucha Chestera. Prawda albo laser rekina thumb|left|210px|Anna Maria pokazuje Zoey jak przemyciła suszarkę do włosów. Obie dziewczyny siedziały w domku, gdzie Anna Maria suszyła włosy suszarką do włosów. Zoey pyta się jej jak udało się jej przemycić suszarkę do obozu a Anna Maria mówi że ukryła ją we włosach a następnie wyjmuje z nich lakier do włosów czym trochę zdziwiła Zoey. Lód, lód dziecino Zoey i Brick użyli włosów Anny Marii jako tarczy przed śnieżkami przeciwnej drużyny choć wcześniej przyznała że to kiepski pomysł. Później Zoey jest zaniepokojona gdy Mike (jako Vito) zaczął zarywać do Anny Marii. Schwytani straceńcy Gdy Anna Maria całuje Mike'a (Vito), Zoey jest w szoku i krzyczy by przestała się do niego kleić. Anna Maria mówi Zoey że Mike woli "kobiety z klasą". Podczas ceremonii eliminacji, Zoey jest wyraźnie smutna, bo uważa że Mike woli Anne Marie od niej. Ahoj, załogo! thumb|210px|right|Zoey jest załamana gdy Anna Maria przytula Mike'a (Vito). Podczas pierwszej części wyzwania, Zoey rozmawia z Mike'em i nieświadomie stoi na wężyku blokując do tlen powietrza dla Jo. Anna Maria widzi to i ją popycha nazywając "ofiarą losu". Zoey wtedy też uderza Anne Marie przez co odbiła się na jej ręce farba i pyta czy to krem brązujący. Wtedy zła Anna Maria za to że Zoey obraziła jej opaleniznę popycha Zoey tak mocno że upada, zrywając Mike'owi bluzkę, wywołując przez to Vito. W pokoju zwierzeń, Anna Maria nazywa Zoey "Panną świętoszką" i mówi żeby odpuściła sobie Mike'a. Tuż przed drugą częścią wyzwania, Anna Maria mówi że będzie podziwiać Vito jak się opala co rozzłościło Zoey. W czasie wyzwania, Anna Maria uważa że Zoey próbuje sabotować ich drużynę gdyż jechała za wolno, mimo że w rzeczywistości, ich łódka nie mogła płynąć szybciej. Opalona_dłoń.png|Zoey zauważyła że Anna Maria stosuje krem brązujący... Kara_za_obrażenie_mojej_opalenizny.png|...czym mocno rozwścieczyła Anne Marie która powaliła Zoey na ziemie, za obrazę jej opalenizny. Anna_Maria,_Vito_i_Zoey.png|Rozzłoszczona Zoey, ciągłym flirtem między Anną Marią a Mike'em (Vito). Uciekający model thumb|left|210px|Anna Maria wyśmiewa się z fryzury Zoey. W łazience, Anna Maria naśmiewa się z włosów Zoey i spryskuje swoje włosy lakierem i jednocześnie dusi Zoey i Jo, pokazując jak utrwala się fryzurę. Obie są też oburzone kiedy Jo przy nich zaczęła golić nogi. Zarówno Anna Maria i Zoey próbują ubrać larwę na pokaz, jednak projekt Anny Marii został odrzucony przez zespół a projekt Zoey przyjęty. Jedynie Anna Maria uważa projekt Zoey za okropny. Gdy zespół ma uratować Lindsay, Zoey oferuje się po tym jak Anna Maria nie chce pomóc. Następnie obie razem malują Jo, która chce uratować Lindsay z rąk wielkiej stopy, korzystając ze swojego kobiecego wdzięku ale Chester im przerywa i niszczy pracę dziewczyn, oszpecając Jo. Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady thumb|right|210px|Zoey powstrzymuje Anne Marie, która próbuje zaatakować Scotta. W kopalni, obie były złe na Manithobe Smitha za jego seksistowskie komentarze. Później gdy Anna Maria próbuje zaatakować Scotta za to że wylądował na jej włosach, Zoey próbuje ją uspokoić. Gdy Ezekiel porywa Anne Marie, Zoey wydaje się zmartwiona jej zniknięciem. Zoey też gdy znalazła Mike'a mówi mu ze zmartwieniem że nie znaleźli Anny Marii. Zoey wydaje się też być zaskoczona tym że Anna Maria zrezygnowała z konkursu. Wyspa skarbów Dr McLeana Mike przemienia się w Vito, kiedy zahaczył bluzkę o gałąź. Wtedy się pyta gdzie jest Anna Maria. Słysząc jej imię, Zoey się wkurzyła, ale Cameron szybko uspakaja sytuacje, zakładając Mike'owi bluzkę z powrotem. Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Anna Maria wpatruje się na szczęśliwego Mike'a z Zoey, co oznacza że jest wyraźnie zła faktem że Mike wybrał Zoey zamiast niej. Ciekawostki *Obie były jedynymi dziewczynami które nie dostały Toksycznej pianki przegranych. *Obie zajęły jakieś miejsce w drużynie wśród dziewczyn ze Zmutowanych Larw. Anna Maria najniższe a Zoey najwyższe. *Obie są jedynymi dziewczynami z drugiej obsady, które noszą kolczyki. *Ten konflikt jest podobny do konfliktu Courtney i Gwen, ponieważ obie są zainteresowane tym samym chłopakiem. **Podobnie jak Courtney, Anna Maria przegrała z rywalką mimo że jako pierwsza pocałowała chłopaka o którego walczyła. Zobacz także En:Anne Maria and Zoey Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Konflikty